Where?
by literaryprincess
Summary: Where is Ron? Where is Harry's mind? Why does Hermione look different all of a sudden? please R
1. Default Chapter

The midnight wind whistled through the trees while he walked down the alley, jumping at anything that cast a shadow. Being an under aged magician sucked when the dark lord was trying to kill you. Harry hated being popular and famous, everyone wanting something from him. Of course it didn't help his love life either. But that didn't matter right now, he was just trying to get to privet drive, feed hedwig if she was home and write some letters to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Sadly when he arrived at privet drive he found that the house was dark and locked. He forgot the Dursleys had gone to a fancy dinner because Dudley actually passed a class with 51%. What Dudley didn't tell was how he passed. All harry could think about was going to hogsmeade to get ready for his 7th year at hogwarts. It would be his final year but he still had to get a letter telling him what he needed.  
  
Two Weeks Later   
  
Harry took the letter from the owl's leg, hoping it was from Ron or hogwarts. He still hadn't gotten his letter and it was 2 weeks before school! Also Ron hadn't been replying to his or hermiones letters and the owls had still been coming back with nothing so he must have got them! When he saw the writing he recognized it from Hogwarts. Finally he had gotten the letter! But what did it say? He opened it slowly as if it might bite him and shook the letter upside down. Nope he wasn't head boy and he could understand why. It was almost a relief to know that that pressure wasn't on him to roam the halls at night and beware of the dark lord. His scar still twinges sometimes and because of that his occulmency had improved. He had bought a pensive and read the instruction front to back. There were something's he thought he couldn't hide from Voldermort and he didn't want him to find out what they were.  
Harry was reading the book list and seeing what he needed when he felt a stabbing pain in his scar. It was throbbing and he fell to the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks. Not the worst one he had but really close. He waited until the pain lessened and got up to his desk. He put on his light and took out a quill and a piece of parchment. First he wrote Hermione telling her what happened and then a letter to Dumbledore. He of all people should know. He turned off his light and headed downstairs to watch muggle television and see if Voldermort had affected the news too. 


	2. The Letters

Hermione...  
  
Hermione opened the hogwarts letter first and wasn't surprised when a shiny badge slid out with 'Head Girl' embossed on it with gold and burgundy. She dreaded the button though. Now she had to stay up studying for N.E.W.T.S (a/n or is it owls?) and patrol the halls. Normally she would have been delighted to be head girl but she was getting tired of having all of the responsibilities. First there was protecting harry, doing all her work, protecting Ron, and maintaining communication with the order (she had been asked to join because of he wizarding skills). But now she had too patrol the halls! One thing on the plus though she got her own common room and room separate to the head boys and her own marvelous bathroom. Although she would have to share that with harry or Ron. Whoever made head boy. She decided not to dwell on it and opened the second letter. This one was from Harry.  
  
Dear 'Mione  
  
Have you heard from Ron? I haven't and I think something's wrong. I didn't make head boy but that doesn't matter. I was reading my hogwarts supply list when my scar throbbed so hard I fell to the floor. I think voldermort has gained power again. Don't send me a letter telling me to tell dumbledore either, I already did. On a happier note my Uncles trying to kick me out of the house again so can I come to your house for a week? Then we can go to diagon alley together. Give me an owl back with your response a.s.a.p. If I can come tell me your address and I'll take the knight bus there!  
  
Sincerely, Harry Potter  
  
She read the letter quickly and turned it around taking a quill and began to write back.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Your scar did what? No I haven't heard from Ron either the bloke, I wonder why he isn't responding. Of course you can come over. I was going to write you a letter to see if you wanted to actually. I live at 767 Friggnt Rd in London. See you soon!  
Sincerely, Hermione 


	3. Mortal Peril

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!  
  
Lowsen padfoot, I'll try to but I don't know if I can  
  
Persephone – umm I don't know if you want to know where Ron is but you'll find out soon  
  
P.s. I don't own any hp characters......yet.  
  
Dumbledore...  
  
He took the daily prophet from the owl and dropped a couple coins in its satchel. He was a bit blue because fawkes had died and hermiones cat (who she left in dumbledores care over the summer because her mother is allergic) pounced on the ashes because that's where fawkes had set fire. Sadly he scattered all the ashes and not enough were left to regenerate Fawkes. He heard the flapping of wings and turned to the open window seeing hedwig just gracefully land. He knew that Harry had sent him a message and strode across his office to reach hedwig. When he went up to her he stroked her smooth ruffled feathers and gingerly took the letter from her extended foot. It read:  
  
Dumbledore  
  
My scar was just throbbing and I'm writing to inform you of that, just a question who made head boy? I won't tell anyone but I'm curious. And do you know about Ron? Where is he? I'm going to hermiones tomorrow if her family lets me and I will stay there until school starts. Thank you for the chocolate frogs for my birthday. How is Fawkes? I hope all is well with you and the umm project (a/n means the order) and write back soon.  
Harry  
  
Dumbledore read the letter over and over again, trying to get the hidden message but then decided there wasn't one. He silently said your welcome to harry for the chocolate frogs and turned to speak to one of the pictures on his wall.  
  
"Should I go to Harry's house using floo powder to talk to him? This is a dire matter and it should be dealt with or should I wait until he's at hermiones and deal with it there? They need to know where their best friend is. It was selfish of me not to tell them in the first place. " He muttered half to the picture and half to himself.  
  
"CHAP! Don't get lost in thought now. Of course you should wait, then the 2 will be together when you tell them and it will be easier to take" the portrait said impatiently, he wanted to get back to his nap but what dumbledore was talking about was quite entertaining.  
  
"Their friends in mortal peril, their friends in mortal peril" Sang peeves hidden in the room.  
  
"Peeves! Get out of my office now! If you do not I will banish you from the castle!" Yelled dumbledore. And with that a whooshing sound was heard with whimpering. Peeves was gone, and dumbledore was flustered 


	4. Ron

Ron...  
  
Ron's first thought was to find shelter, his second... food. Ron had been in Canada for 3 days. He had been dropped in a muggle flying machine (a/n for dense people a plane or helicopter) and he was still trying to get his bearings.  
He was sent to Canada on a mission for the order. His mission was to locate the wizarding world in Canada and give a letter to dumbledores twin. (a/n I don't care! It's my story!) Ron didn't know what the letter contained but he knew it was important. So important that even hermione and harry didn't know about it.  
Although he missed his friends he missed lavender the most. That was his current girlfriend. Everyone knows about it since Fred and George found them in the room of requirement Christmas Eve. They weren't doing anything wrong, just having Christmas early. He was going to miss the first week of school or so, so he hoped that dumbledore told harry & hermione soon about his whereabouts.  
He was thinking about why dumbledore picked him instead of harry when he stumbled over a fallen tree branch and heard a shrill angry whistle of a starling. That's when he saw the path! A path! A way to get out of this ruddy forest he thought to himself. Then, could it be? A humans laughter? He ran down the path quickly hoping they could get him to his destination. He only knew his destination because he had an enchanted compass to show him the right direction.  
The path cleared and he could see the family of 4 with a camper van. The family looked sort of like his but was missing a few. He took a closer look and realized it was his family. What in the world were they doing in Canada? (a/n the author laughs evilly... Muahahahahahaha) his answer soon came when molly spotted him and ran over to give him a hug. Smothering kisses all over his face and making him blush as red as his hair. He managed to choke out a few sentences though.  
  
"Mum, what are you and dad and ginny and bill doing here? Why are you in Canada?"  
  
"Well I missed you so much and I had to see you. Plus we are on vacation!"  
  
"But mom! I'm on a mission!"  
  
"And I'm going to help you now-"  
  
"I want to do it on my –"  
  
"Own! Yes I know but I'm going to help anyway. There is no way you are missing any school. If I help with your family it will speed up the mission! And that's the end of this conversation! Now in the minivan!"  
  
And with that she took his arm and led him into the minivan.  
  
"Now where are we going? And hi son" Ron's father called to the back cheerfully.  
  
"I don't know, we have to follow the direction this compass is pointing"  
  
"Alright pass it up front and I'll fasten it." Arthur weasley mused.  
  
(a/n on the road again... just can't wait to get on the road again.........) 


	5. Are you nervous?

**disclaimer; I DON"T OWN ANYTHING....sadly i wish i did though!**

**Chapter 5**

**are you nervous?**

**Harry stepped up to hermiones door and rang the doorbell. He was happy to get away from the dursleys and even happier to get to see hermione. It would be great to be with someone who had magical talents, even though they were greater then his. He looked up as he heard the door open and saw a transformed hermione. she was tanned and taller, her hair fell in soft tendrils down her slender back and was sun streaked with blonde. She was wearing low cut jeans with wide bottoms and a bright orange tank top with spaghetti straps. she had bare feet and was holding a diet pepsi in her hand. Seeing harry she put down her drink on a side table and stepped towards him, opening her arms to hug him. He was still taller then her, but not much. Harry put his arms around hermione and squeezed gently. **

**"Hi, hermione! How has your summer been so far?"**

**"Hey, umm my summer has been fine harry. I won't ask how yours was because you were with the dursleys."**

**"Thanks, i'd rather not re-live that horror."**

**"Well come in....i'll show you around."**

**While saying that hermione took his hand and led him inside her huge house.**

**"yay, i get a tour of this mansion...its huge!" he said weakly.**

**"oh, by the way, some of my friends are coming over later. I hope you don't mind but they wanted to meet you."**

**"thats ok"**

**As she was showing him where he would be sleeping and around her room and house the doorbell rang again.**

**"ITS THEM!!" she squealed.**

**Hermione went bounding down the stairs and harry followed slowly behind her. Hermione threw open the door and looked at her friends, nicole, chantelle and drake.**

**"oh 'Mione I invited one of my friends but he had to drop something off for his father. He'll be here in like 5 mins." Nicole said quickly and excited. **

**Hermione stood their and took it all in slowly, contemplating whether to be mad or not, she decided not to be mad.**

**"alright"**

**Hermione went into her kitchen while her friends followed her like puppy dogs. They all went to the fridge to grab pops and hermione went to retrieve hers from the foyer. When she got there she heard a soft knock and thought it was nicoles friend. She opened the door gingerly and locked at the git that stood before her. It was draco malfoy of all people. (a/n Dun Dun Dunnn) SHe was about to to slam the door in his face when she noticed he was checking her out. THis could be fun she thought to herself when he started to speak.**

**"Granger, how nice. I've gone to the wrong house. Never thought i would see the day that i was on a mudbloods doorstep" he spat calmly. **

**"Actually if your looking for nicole your at the right house. Shes here."**

**"Damn."**

**"NICOLE!! Draco's here!" she yelled in the general direction of the kitchen.**

**"Won't you come in?" she said. Her words dripping with honey.**

**"Fine" he growled and gave her the famous malfoy smirk.**

****

**They were all sitting in bean bag chairs in hermiones den talking and laughing with eachother....except draco of course. Draco was scowling at everyone especially harry and hermione. He wanted to make fun of them but he didn't want every one else to know he knew them. Chantelle was sitting in drakes lap and harry was staring daggers at draco. They had promised to be civil in the kitchen to hermione but she didn't believe them.**

**Then nicole piped up and asked if they wanted to play a game. All you had to do was pick a name out of a hat and that was your partner. Then you would take your turn. THe male partner would kiss your cheek and then mouth w/o tongue then with toungue and so on and so on. After each kiss he would ask "Are you nervous?" if the female replied yes they stopped. If no they continued.**

**Everyone mumbled sure and nicole wrote the 3 guys names and put them in a hat then she wrote 1,2,3 and put them beside her. everyone of the girls picked a name and hid it then picked a number. Nicole was first and went with drake. She said yes when he kissed her neck and they stopped. Hermione looked at her card and realized she had picked draco. Crap, she thought to herself. She was also next. oh well, at least i can torment him.**

**"whos next?" said nicole.**

**"i am, but so is draco" said hermione slyly. An imitation draco smirk on her face. Lets see his anger and terror. Draco should be mad. Hermione thought to herself as she watched draco's face for a reaction. To her surprise he seemed happy (for draco) almost yearningly looking at her. _he must be hiding his anger_ hermione thought to herself.**

**Draco kissed her cheek.**

**"are you nervous?"**

**"in your dreams malfoy" she snarled quietly so only he could hear. "no"**

**He then snarled back "ok then" and kissed her on the mouth. Hermione had forgotten that was next, she looked startled for a second then realized his tongue was trying to go through her pursed lips. She relaxed her lips apart a bit and let his tongue explore her mouth, she thought it was a very good kiss till he was pulled away from her mouth. Harry had pulled draco off of her and was starting to try to beat him up. Draco was succeding in defense though. _DRAT! _hermione thought to herself. Harry was still trying to protect her like a little sister. didn't he realize she was grown up? She was quite enjoying kissing draco, the git that he is.**

****

**ooh.... whut happens nexT? well you can find out after 10 reviews.....no reviews, no more chapters.**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! i love to be evil**

**ooh and bye the way those were really rons parents!**


End file.
